THEY WERE A FAMILY
by mystical lady of diamonds
Summary: Sora comes across a family of Heartless in Belle's castle... read at your own risk! Pure crack and sugar high hilariousness. rated K plus for possible language.


TO say i wrote this with my friend Droiture LeReve and it is Pure crack so enjoy

* * *

Sora was once again split up from Donald and Goofy. This time right after closing off land of dragons and right before going back to the beast's castle, hopefully he would find his friends and maybe the king and Riku. But that wasn't the only problem that Sora faced. The problem that had grown in the last couple hours was that the heartless had become restless and where attacking more often. So off Sora was, on to beast's castle and in hopes of finding his lost friends.

Sora felt that the castle wouldn't be the place that his friends were in so he first set out to some other worlds. He landed in the hollow bastion and talked with Leon but that was little to no help for he was big on trying to find some secret room that he had created and the others there were no help.

Hercules was no help for he was once again performing his stunts and Phil was trying to get Sora to train. Sora journey to the Disney castle and Minnie said she would keep an eye out for them in her castle and daisy said she would also. Journeying to twilight town was also a setback for no one was in the mood to talk for there was a match or something going on.

Sora turned to Halloween town and that gave a little help for jack talked about a new heartless that had appeared not just a few days before. The heartless was one of the first heartless created and was could separate families and friends. So that gave some sort of clue of how to find Donald and Goofy.

In Agrabah, Sora then ran into Mickey Mouse. He was shocked to see that the king was there and how he took in the information in. Mickey took Sora to a side street to where it was the safest.

"So they just disappeared?" Mickey said

"Yes just like that and it wasn't like we were separated like we had before."

"Sora I am going to tell you something that I hope you take to heart, it's about the heartless. Heartless even though created from darkness were people once before. You yourself because a heartless if you remember. That is how easy it is to become a heartless and fall into the powers of the darkness. Most heartless forget who they were before they were turned but there are some that are looking to find the light again and go on living. So be careful when you battle the heartless" Mickey said then left

"The heartless are people too. Could I have killed Riku, Donald or goofy and not realize it" Sora climbed into the gummi ship and had Chip and dale lead him to the Beast's castle to continue the journey.

Chip and dale had landed the ship in the castle court yard and he ran right into the castle. It seemed that the castle had the most heartless that he had ever seen. It was well over a thousand heartless in the castle and being alone to battle them was getting on Sora's nerves. Luckily Sora ran into a friend in the castle.

"Sora watch out" the beast jumped right over Sora's head and went after the heartless. Together they cleared away almost all the heartless in the entry way, when they ran off into different directions.

"Sora where is Donald and Goofy?" The beast said

"I have no Idea they just disappeared on me. Have you seen them here?"

"No sorry but maybe Belle has. She is in her room. I will take you to her" so the Beast and Sora made their way up to the east wing to where Belle was safe and sound in her room. The root was filled with Heartless and now nobodies, which made it that much harder to get to the room. The beast and Soar made it to Belle's room out of breath but they made it.

"Beast what is going on? Sora where is Donald and Goofy" Belle said

"Heartless are invading the castle again." The beast said

"Donald and Goofy were taken from me. Have you seen them?" Sora asked

"Sorry no I have been in my room since the beast felt something wrong within the wall. Beast gave me his magic mirror and we can see where they are." Belle handed Sora the mirror and the mirror showed where his friends where.

"Donald, Goofy, they look to be in a cell" He showed the mirror to the beast and he knew where they were.

"I know where they are but the thing is I can't let you come with me Sora I will bring them to you wait here." The beast left the room through the window and climbed up the castle wall. Belle closed the door behind him. The room was silent for a couple of minutes. Sora hated to sit still and wait but a noise outside the room caused him to jump right out to the room.

Outside the room Sora followed the sound and lead into the ballroom. There stood two heartless and a very small nobody. The three of them where doing nothing but standing there and not harming anybody, they acted like a family, the parents and a child. Sora then remembered that the heartless where once people but had the darkness in their hearts takeover. It was like even though they had the darkness in their hearts they still remained a family. Sora quickly took a picture of the little family. It reminded him so much of the life he had on the island with Riku and Kairi. His heart began to feel like it was going to fly right out of his heart but that feeling was cut short with the sound of cutting and the family was gone but Riku was standing in his place.

"Riku what are you doing that was a family" Sora said

"That wasn't a family those where heartless and a nobody" Riku said

"They were a family before they became a heartless and the nobody was most likely taken."

"What is up with you? They are heartless not people."

"Riku what is up with you where is the boy that I use to know. They were once a family and you just killed them." Sora took out his keyblade and attacked Riku.

"I'm sorry Sora, they had to die."

"No they didn't! They could have found a way back to the light"

"Heartless cannot come back to the light Sora. They're nothing but monsters now"

"But they were people and those three where proof of that!"

"What proof? They were monsters grouping to attack you nothing more. Is that how you thank the guy who saved your life?"

"But Riku they were once a family! I could feel it!"

"Dammit Sora you were always a coward and a sap. I'll have to kill you to prove my point."

"No Riku, you are wrong. The heartless are not the monsters that we thought they were. They are people and the keyblade will show you the light."

"I don't think so Sora. I think you're wrong and I will prove it."

"Riku… where is my friend and not this heartless monster?"

"Heartless? You're calling ME heartless? I just saved your life from these disgusting monsters of darkness and you're calling me heartless? You fool!"

"Riku, listen to me! The heartless are just like you and me; creatures of light and dark. They just have had the darkness overpower them."

"And that makes them weak! They are weak, cowardly monsters who group together to overwhelm creatures of light to steal their hearts! They must be destroyed."

"But you don't know what they feel. I was a heartless once and the pain was too much to bear."

"Pain too much to bear? They have no hearts, Sora! They don't feel anything! They have no love, no joy, no remorse! They're mindless killing machines!"

"Riku, stop this! They have hearts… just ones clouded with darkness."

"I pity you. You truly can't see them for what they really are. You've become so clouded with delusions that you really think the Heartless were "people". Fool."

"Riku, it's you that are clouded. Come back to the light, to me, and Kairi. Come back to us."

" If only you could hear how ridiculous you sound. Don't you realize Kairi doesn't even like you? She barely remembers you. Idiot."

"That's not true. We are connected."

"She can't even remember your name, moron. At least she remembers your hair is brown, though ….who could forget that hideous mop?"

"Riku, even though she might not remember my name or who I truly am, she does remember me in her heart and that is all that matters because friends don't forget friends and they don't give up on them."

"Wow…___you truly have delusional. I'm out of here. Your sappy speech has sickened me. I won't be seen prattling on with a fool who believes in all that friendship crap."_

_"__Riku I won't give up on you. I will find a way to save you" _

_"__Goodbye Sora. We will not meet again." _

"Riku, I won't give up on you." Riku ran off into a dark corner and was gone.

Donald and Goofy run up to Sora and jumped on him. Sora was happy to have his friends back with him but there was still a part of his family missing and that was Riku. Donald was the first to speak up after a bit.

"Sora, why were you fighting Riku like that?"

"He killed a family." Sora told everyone about what the king had told him and they were all shocked as well. That is was a whole new look into the heartless.

"So your saying is that we have been hurting people all along?" Jeremy cricket said

"I don't think so" said Belle

"What do you mean?"

"from what I have learned from the beast and what you have told us is that the heartless even though were human only a few where trying to continue on living and when you defeated the heartless you where actually giving them hope to restart their lives again in a new and better form. It's just like what I do for the Beast"

"I get it the heartless where people like the Beast but once they gave into the darkness they were trying to find the cure even if it was through the keyblade." Sora said

"Exactly, now continue on with your journey and continue bringing the light to those lost in the darkness." Belle gave a smile and Donald looked to Goofy who looked at Sora and nodded they would be the light bringer to families that were hidden by the darkness in their hearts.


End file.
